Link's Legend in London
by CEObrainz
Summary: With a chance of war breaking out again, Link makes some important decisions regarding other peoples lives. But what happens when he suddenly get's teleported into another world, where his deeds have been exploited for money.
1. 1  The Tale Begins

The Tale Begins

* * *

><p>The slight breeze that swiftly danced through the air settled as fast as the sun, bringing trouble with it. Leaves greener than most, were proudly hanging off the trees that made up the lost woods. As soon as the breeze died, not a sound could be heard for miles; even the insects of the night were not awake at this time. Yet the shadows of unseen creatures, worked though-out the night, setting up the perfect trap for an unsuspecting warrior. The shadows dug a ditch big enough for a horse, then covered it with a fake cover, but before setting the trap, the dropped a few rare items: A broken watch that used to tell the time, The Ocarina of Time and the weirdest object out of the three, a one pound coin. The shadows then put a spell of protection over the trap so that it would only affect its intended target. Not even admiring their work, the shadows disappeared into the air as quickly as they came.<p>

* * *

><p>After the defeat of Ganondorf, there was great rejoice through-out Hyrule, the parties lasted for a whole week to represent the 7 years of hope that most of the people held onto. Trade between the Goron's, Zora and even the Kokiri had improved because of the coming of the sages. The Gerudo's had developed a leniency towards the people of Hyrule and even that great race after time, became friendly and good allies. Finally the Great War was over, yet they forgot one person and his role in freeing Hyrule from Ganondorf's evil clutches. Link, the hero of time, had rejected Zelda's offer to be transported back to the past, but he did have one request. For the people to forget him, he wanted to live his life peacefully and without bother. Maybe even join the royal guard and become one of Zelda's body guards. But for him, life was becoming how he always wanted it.<p>

Navi, becoming a hero herself with all the other fairies, decided to stay with Link and join him on his travels. It seemed the Kokiri had not forgotten who Link was, as the power of immortality that they possessed, shielded them from Zelda's magic. So in return for all of Link's deeds, the Kokiri expanded Link's house so that it would be suitable for his adult size. Link, being the unknown protector of Hyrule took many ventures into the lost woods, even finding the lost town of Termina; all that remained was fragments of the moon that crushed everything.

After 3 years of peace in the land, Link finally became Captain of the royal Guard, the highest rank in Hyrulian society; save for being part of the royal family. Link became a respected figurehead in the rising economy of Hyrule, venturing beyond the land of which the people were accustomed to. He discovered various islands uninhabited and decided to name the biggest Windfall Island. 200 Hylians started populating the land, ecstatic by the change in lifestyle that they would have to undergo. Upon returning to the lands of Hyrule link received some news from port Forun, a messenger from the royal family gave Link a letter from Zelda requesting him to return to the castle as once. It was a matter of great importance. War.


	2. 2  A Journey Back

A Journey Home

* * *

><p>Quickly dismissing the messenger, Link decided it was best that he leave Epona behind at the port, and use his Ocarina to teleport back to the castle, only to find out that he didn't have it. Link believed that it was stolen from him sometime while he used to live in the Kokiri forest. Distressed from this thought he began to saddle up Epona when one of his crew, who happened to be Mido of the Kokiri, reminded him of the fairy Ocarina; a present from Saria 10 years ago. Link was surprised and joyful when he remembered that he chose not to get rid of it all those years ago. He began rummaging through his pocket, and bag of infinite space, not being able to find the object he desired. After about 20 minutes of rummaging through, he found his Ocarina and began playing the Prime of Royalty, a song that would take link into the throne room of Hyrule castle. Before leaving, he gave Mido charge of the whole company at the port, giving him the task of guiding everyone back home.<p>

* * *

><p>The court of Zelda looked just like anyone would have expected, beautiful and elegant. 6 long pillars each decorated in homage to their own sages. Off to the side of the grand hall, a Triforce pedestal stayed hidden from sight. A wisp of white light brought down Link from his teleportation, he walked through the halls worried about the war that may happen. Who would fight at a peaceful time like? What did they have against us? And why Hyrule castle look so empty at a time like this. Link was slightly baffled; no one was to be seen. He wandered round a few halls looking for any sign of life. Then it occurred to him, at a time of war, the Royal Family, along with all the members of the Royal Council would stay in the lower castle which was better guarded from an enemy invasion, if it were to happen. Link dashed down into the lower areas of the castle and immediately started to hear voices, it sounded like Zelda, and she was arguing?<p>

Link turned the last few corners into the war room, only to be stopped by some Royal guards.

"Oh, excuse me Captain Link!" The guard saluted. "We did not expect you to arrive so quickly, forgive us."

Link only gave out a grunt as the guards let him through. He pushed open the door and was greeted by the look of 8 frustrated council members and one Princess Zelda.

"Link!" Zelda walked over to Link and gave him a quick hug. "You arrived quicker than we expected, how was your venture out at see?"

"We discovered a chain of islands and have already started creating an economy there."

"That is wonderful news. I expect everything should – "

"Sorry to be rude, but I don't think this is the right time to be discussing my ventures. I heard there was talk of a war possibly starting." Link interrupted curiosity getting the better of him. Zelda paused and gave a blank stare for a moment. She then regained her composure and walked over to her seat.

"I apologize for the delay. The council and I have been curious regarding your journey. But yes, there are far greater matters to be discussing right now." She sat down and looked quickly at a report laid out for her.


	3. 3 The Rise of an Old Relic

The Rise of an Old Relic

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid that the Gerudo have broken the alliance that we have held for almost 4 years." Zelda started. At this news, Nabooru of the Gerudo sighed unhappily. She continued from where Zelda stopped.<p>

"My people would not listen to me; their pride took over them and weakened their minds. But I believe Koume and Kotake have found a way to bring themselves back to life. They are probably the reason why my people have been acting strangely for the past week." She stared hard into Links eyes, sharing a desperate plea for help. "They claim that..." Nabooru looked down, her spirit and pride broken "Ganondorf has returned to them in a vision."

Link stepped back, the news too much for him to handle. '_Ganondorf's back?' 'But he was sent to the sacred realm?' _Link walked over to a seat that was set for him, directly opposite Zelda.

"What do you need me to do?" He calmly spoke.

Zelda stood up; hands gently around a small object, almost a perfect sphere in shape and made up of every colour yet showing none at the same time. Zelda stretched out her hand and gave the orb to Link.

"We need you to retrieve the Master Sword from the hiding place in the lost woods" She let the orb slip into Links hands. "Take this orb, it will allow you to break the seal that guards the sword."

Link stood up admiring the orb. He placed it into his magical pocket.

"Alight I shall leave this instant." Link turned around to leave, but then remembered he had a question worth asking.

"Where is everyone?" he asked looking around the room at all the familiar faces that made up the council.

Queen Ruto stood up, she looked towards Link. Her eyes were red underneath and her body was not radiating that blue aura that usually meant good health for a Zora. Instead it was almost turquoise in colour.

"The armies of the Goron's, Zora's, and the Hylians have gathered near the entrance to Gerudo's valley. They are waiting for your presence so that they may begin the attack."

Link became slightly depressed at that news. He knew only one outcome could come from such a venture. Bloodshed and lot's of it. Link turned around, having heard enough and left the council. He decided it would be best to walk to the Lost Woods instead of warping. The fresh air would clear his mind. But before leaving Hyrule market, he would purchase a few stocks from the remaining shop's that were open. Then retrieve most of his old gear from the house that he was given near the Temple of Time.

* * *

><p>The fields of Hyrule at night time were usually the most peaceful place one could be in all of Hyrule. But tonight the sound of war drums could be heard over the hills and light from the fire of thousands of camps could be seen in the distance.<p>

Link called his horse using the Fairy Ocarina, he waited for the magic to bring his horse to him, then immediately set off for Kokiri forest. Having got rid of all the Poe's that lurked in the fields; his journey was a particularly safe one. Once reaching the edge of the forest, Link dismounted Epona and walked through the path that would lead to the Kokiri Forest, not knowing that several Gerudo's were watching him.


	4. 4 The Troubled Kokiri

The Troubled Kokiri

* * *

><p>Upon entering the Kokiri Forest, Link noticed that all the Kokiri were missing. The ambience that usually filled the home to the Kokiri seemed deafened in the silence that settled over the homes. Link began exploring all the homes around the area. He was about to give up his search when he spotted Fado walking out of the Kokiri shop, he ran over to her with a look of worry spread onto his face.<p>

"Where are all the Kokiri?" Link asked.

Fado turned around and looked Link. She smiled at the sight of her old friend, but then frowned at the thought of the situation.

"Around 2 weeks ago, we lost one of the Kokiri in the Lost Woods; it was one of the know-it-all brothers." Fado shifted uncomfortably, "We assumed he became a Skull Kid and now lived in the Lost Woods." "But only a couple of days ago, when one of the twins was gathering berries for the spring festival..." Fado started breaking down. "She found his body near the entrance to the sacred meadow, half turned into a Stalfos." At this point Faro couldn't help herself and started crying uncontrollably. Link deeply saddened by the death, held Fado in a fatherly type way, trying to get her to stop crying. After a few minutes, she calmed down and looked link straight in the eye. She had a similar expression to Nabooru; whatever she was going to say next was the most important thing in her life.

"Link, the magic that keeps us Kokiri youthful forever has been cursed by a great evil. We have started to age as naturally as the Hylians, but due to the fact that we have been around for so many centuries, the process is speeding up!" Fado stared heading towards the resting place of the Deku tree.

"Link, we are dying!" She sighed, tears forming in her eyes again. "Only yesterday a Kokiri died of old age. She simply turned dust!"

* * *

><p>Link followed her through the path that led to the Deku Tree.<p>

"It seems that by us living inside of the Deku Tree, we have slowed down the aging process." Fado seemed distressed at this thought and entered the door, made in the great tree. Link followed inside, trying to make sense of the thoughts spiralling inside his head.

Once he entered the Great Deku Tree he was met by the surviving Kokiri. Had it been better times, Link would have been amazed by the work the Kokiri had done. But one thing was on his mind that he had to ask.

"Where is the Deku Tree Spawn?" Link asked all the Kokiri. Most of them shifted uncomfortably, but Fado was the only one to answer.

"He merged his spirit with the shell of the Deku tree to try and help us, but the thing that is killing us is also affecting the tree. For a couple of hours now, we have not been able to communicate with the Deku Spawn, but we can still feel its presence even though it is getting weaker."

Link took all this information in, he processed all the dangers that were currently affecting society and started formulating a plan to deal with it all. The Kokiri looked at him with a gleam of hope and expectation. Then Link thought of Saria and Mido and how they had not received any signs of weakness. A spark ignited in Link's head. He had a plan.


	5. 5 Into The Lost Woods

Into The Lost Woods

* * *

><p>"Alright listen up everyone; I want you all to leave the Kokiri forest!" Link said to group before him. This resulted in all the Kokiri giving Link a questioning look, but they trusted him. Immediately they began to pack up their belongings and head towards the entrance to the Kokiri Forest. Link, at the back of the group with Fado planned on grabbing all his gear from his house before he departed for the lost woods.<p>

"Why do you think we should leave the forest?" Fado looked puzzled, trying to understand this solution to their problem.

"It's simple really. Saria and Mido are unaffected by this curse of sorts and they are not in the Forest. Also since I came in I have not been affected by any of the symptoms you described earlier. So I believe that whoever put this curse only put it to affect the Kokiri whenever they are in the forest. Also that it is strongest in the lost woods, so I believe that the source of the problem lies there."

Faro stopped walking, considered what Link had said, then looked at Link frightened.

"Don't tell me you plan on going in there?" she said obviously showing concern for her friend. "Its way too dangerous and you are needed elsewhere anyway."

Link sighed having made his decision.

"Look, I need you to lead the Kokiri to Lon Lon Ranch. You are the most experienced person in the outside world and you need to get their fast. You remember Malon right? Give her this note and she'll let you stay until the forest is safe to live in again."

Fado nodded, knowing there was nothing she could do to change Link's mind. She then took the note and ran off to join the other Kokiri, leaving Link by his house.

Link decided not to waste any time and head towards the forest temple. He was sure that whatever curse that had been set upon the forest was residing there. Link decided it would be faster to run through the lost woods rather than warp.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the Lost Woods, Link noticed a rather dark atmosphere about the place in contrast to the childlike impression that the Lost Woods normally gave out. Before even leaving the first area, Link found himself surrounded by 8 Gerudo, but instead of the normal red colours they would normally wear. They were instead fully clothed in black sporting 3 variations of green stripes, clearly used to blend into the background of the Lost Woods.<p>

"I've never seen this sort of tactic used before." Link noted. He also noticed that instead of the large dual scimitars that the Gerudo would usually have, they now sported shorter, more dagger like versions of their usual weapons. Not to be underestimated as the daggers were jagged and looked extremely sharp.

One of the Gerudo, wearing a gold band, stepped forward, a black gleam in her eyes. She radiated a strange confidence that he had seen only one, in Ganondorf.

"You are a fool to think you can defeat us, Koume and Kotake have made us into fantastic warriors. Once we revive the great lord, we shall be his most loyal servants." The leader gripped her weapons tighter. "You shall be defeated today by the Gerudo Gangsters" With that note, they attacked.


	6. 6 Link's Dark Side

Link's Dark Side

* * *

><p>Link quickly used the spell Nayru's Love to protect himself from the first two attacks. They simply bounced off him, and caused no harm to Link. He then parried the next Gerudo's that went to attack him, telling Link some crucial information about his foes.<p>

They were inexperienced in what they were doing. All the Gerudo knew the magic of Nayru's love very well, and were able to recreate variations of it and break the shield created by it. These warriors were obviously being brainwashed into pulling off some errand that Koume and Kotake wanted them to, but why the Lost Woods? Could this mean that the war against the Gerudo was really going to be against mind controlled slaves?

Knowing this, Link rushed the Gerudo that surrounded him and quickly overpowered them using their own techniques against them. Surprisingly enough once defeated, the Gerudo disintegrated in purple flames, reassuring Link that the Gerudo he just slain were possessed.

Link followed the sound of Saria's Song still playing through the woods, only this time its sound had lost its youthful feeling and now felt old, mournful and slowly dying out. The song, strengthened by the trees of the lost wood, gave no indication of where Link was supposed to be heading. The curse that the lost woods had showed itself spiritually and in a visual form as well; a purple haze, almost too thick to see, made the lost woods even more challenging to go through.

* * *

><p>Link luckily remembered the routes that he took when he was younger so that by the time he had reached the sacred meadow, he had only spent 15 minutes in the woods. But, upon entering the meadow, link sensed a chilling feeling in his spine that froze him in place. The entire area where the maze would have been was not there anymore, in its place one figure stood, glaring back at Link with crimson red eyes.<p>

"We meet again Link..." his eyes shifting to the watch in his hand.

"Dark Link...how?"

Dark Link laughed at Link, before disappearing into a thin black mist. Link, now holding his sword in his hand, walked slowly into the cleared area, however Dark Link did not return. Link put away his weapon realising it wouldn't help him now. He looked ahead at the clearing where the entrance to the Master Sword would be but couldn't find it. A whisper in the wind, massaged Link's ear, dancing and enticing his mind into following the sound of the voice, led Link into the middle of the field.

"Goodbye hero..." A voice came from behind Link, but before he could react to the sound, Link fell through the leaves that appeared to be on the ground, into a pit of dark magic. Before the purple mist consumed the Hero of Time, Link got the chance to see the last Hyrulian figure he would see in a long time, Dark Link with crimson red eyes gloating at the deed he had succeeded in.

"Goodbye hero..."


	7. 7 Marcus

Marcus

* * *

><p>"Mate!" The sweaty teenager was getting very impatient, "The chips are £1.50 and that's final. If you don't like it, then clear off!"<p>

The 14 year old boys, clearly causing trouble to the older teen, started walking off, with grins plastered onto their faces.

"Come off it bruv, your chips taste like soggy biscuits anyway. Let's get out of this dump!"

Marcus sighed, wiping the sweat building up around his eyes. He looked at the watch on his wrist and found that the first satisfaction of the day had occurred, it was closing time.

'**I bet Link never had to deal with people like them boys.' **Marcus found himself jealous of the fictional Hero of Time. He put away the apron tied around his waist and put his coat on. Before locking up the shop and giving the key to his Manager, Marcus took the portion of Chips that he didn't manage on selling earlier.

"No point in wasting them." Marcus thought aloud.

* * *

><p>The night air was refreshing, quickly dispersing of the smell of vinegar that hung to Marcus' clothes. The stars strangely visible for this area of London shone brightly against the light pollution attempting to block out the stars. The sounds of cars and buses carrying working people after a day's hard labour didn't disturb Marcus; in fact it almost soothed his minds as if he was listening to his favourite music. The wind started to pick up restless and dauntingly cold. Marcus zipped up his jacket and walked through a park trying to get home faster than possible.<p>

"_Namada telksho pi fighrido tastela"_

Marcus stopped, swallowed the one piece of chip in his mouth and looked around. No one was around him and his phone was off. Realising his stupidity, he turned it on and started dialling a number, his friend Charles would be home by now and he was supposed to go round to watch him un-box a new game he bought for his Nintendo Wii. The phone started ringing, but no one answered for at least a minute.

"_Namada telksho pi fighrido tastela chimika defusal PATA!"_

Marcus dropped his phone now slightly freaked out. Whilst bending over to pick up his phone, he heard the voice again this time stronger and deeper. Marcus started walking much faster and would have started running if it hadn't been for a bright flash of light that shone from a bush nearby. It was at this moment that Marcus realised that the voice had disappeared. The sun had mostly set now and the park seemed to be closing in the next 30 minutes, so no one was around to have noticed the light. Curiosity taking over him, Marcus walked over towards the source of light, taking cautious steps when he suddenly heard a loud groan.

"Oh Farore, what happened now?"

'**Strange, that was clearly a Zelda reference?' **Thoughts now racing through his mind pushed him further on to check who was behind the bush.

"Are you alright?" The sound of Marcus' voice quickly caused caution from behind the bush. A few moments passed before the person responded.

"Um...yea, where are you?"

The voice sounded matured and had a slight accent that Marcus could not identify. Now fuelled with the determination to help this stranger, Marcus looked over the bush to see not an ordinary person, but in fact a Hylian Knight which looked like an older version of what he would expect Link, the Hero of Time, to look like. It looked so real that Marcus was hardly surprised to have found this iconic person.

"You're...actually the Hero of Time!"

And with that, Marcus fainted.


	8. 8 The First Night

The First Night

* * *

><p>It was dead quiet when Marcus woke up, no sound could be heard except for the crackling of an open fire. Wait...open fire? Suddenly thoughts of Link, his favourite hero came into his memory.<p>

"Ah..." He put his hand to his head, still feeling a bit strained.

"It would be unwise to get up so sudden."

Marcus turned around to see the Hero of Time with his bag of chips half eaten also holding what seemed to be a cooked bird of some sort.

"Um...where did you get that" Marcus gestured towards the meat with a worried look on his face.

"This meat isn't so bad, I saw the bird eating seeds off the ground nearby and decided to catch two for us. Used my bow and arrow for that, I have to say though, I've never really seen a bird of such dull colours before."

Marcus's face went slightly green.

"That's a pigeon, a really filthy bird if you ask me."

"Hmm...ok, also I hope you don't mind but I couldn't resist the foodstuff I found in that bag you were holding. What is it? It sort of reminds me of potatoes."

"Well yes, they are made from potatoes, just deep fried in oil. We call them chips although some people call them fries. I don't mind you eating them. Is there any left?"

Link gave the bag of chips along with the spare pigeon to Marcus. Although not wanting to eat the meat, Marcus didn't want to let Link's kindness go to waste, so he tried a small part of it. He underestimated the quality of Link's cooking for this was the best meat he had ever tried, and that was saying something. Link brightened up to Marcus's reaction after taking into consideration the shade of green the guy was earlier.

"I almost forgot, my name is Link –"

"The Hero of Time, yes I know." Marcus finished off between mouthfuls of food.

Once Marcus finished his meal, he stood up carefully and monitored his surroundings, they were currently inside the park still and it looked really late. The fire probably scared off any weirdo's that may have been around. He sat back down and looked at Link, staring into the fire with a look of deep concentration plastered to his face. The Hero of Time was in his presence, which was something the guys would never believe.

"How did you know who I was?" Link asked still trying to think of an explanation in his head.

"You're famous here, everyone who's anyone knows about your adventures in Hyrule and Termina!"

Link was very surprised by this thought but suspected this to be the case.

"OK, one very important question though...where am I?" Link seemed very calm and collected, about 27 years of age. Link didn't seem worried at all.

"Well...your on the planet Earth. This country is called England and the area is known as Hackney. I suggest we go to my house it's not exactly great to be out at this time in this area."

Link nodded as he understood and quickly put out the small fire. He packed some stuff into his bag and was ready to depart.

"Lead the way...um, I don't know your name."

Marcus almost about to head out paused.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. It's Marcus. Nice to meet you Link"

He shook hands and took the first step out of the bush when the hilt of a sword smacked Marcus in the back of his head. For the second time today Marcus fell unconscious to someone from Hyrule however it wasn't Link's blade that hit Marcus.

"Hello _hero_..." The figure enshrouded in darkness snarled, it's piercing red eyes focused on Link's face.

"Dark Link..." with that Link drew his blade and charged.


	9. 9 The Dark Enigma

The Dark Enigma

* * *

><p>"Fool!" the being of darkness leapt backwards anticipating Link's attack.<p>

"I know how you fight and you so deviously charge at me? How long was it since our encounter in the water temple, 10 years...11 perhaps?" Dark Link's mouth slid into a grin, nastily encouraging Link to attack.

"I have no words for you!"

Link tried to slash again, however Dark Link simply stepped to the side of the slash and kicked Link into a tree. The Master Sword had fallen out of Link's hand and landed next to Marcus's head. Dark Link raised his blade and pointed it at Link's throat.

"There is no reason for us to fight now. You have not fully adjusted to this world yet and I would not like to kill you when you are only half as powerful."

Dark Link sheathed his blade and looked up to the stars.

"My Master suggested I kill you now, but I argued that it wouldn't be...as fun."

Link growled slightly at his shadows comment.

"Ganondorf..." Link sighed in resentment.

However Dark Link laughed as if mocking his rival's accusation.

"That old man was a fool with a ridiculous dream. I serve someone much more powerful; he is two parts of both worlds and is as clever as he is skilful with his blade!"

Link was shocked into thought. He had learnt a lot in that last sentence and was now trying to plan an escape route.

"Don't try to escape, I'm leaving anyway. I wouldn't have thought that you would set up camp right by the gateway between the two worlds. And what is that smell...ugh...pigeon; the food of beggars and dirt people. I would have expected better of you, than again you're nothing but a filthy Hylian."

Dark Link took two steps back before throwing a Deku Nut at the ground and disappearing into the darkness. The first thing Link did was check himself for any serious injuries before attending to Marcus. He put his hand against his neck to check that he was still alive and sighed in relief when he confirmed he hadn't died. Link pondered what his next moves were, if Dark Link was anything to go by, they should not be here by the time the sun rises.

Link checked his pouch for any medical supplies and was thankful for the red potion Saria had forced him to pack before leaving. He didn't necessarily want to use it now and he was doubtful that it would even work, but Marcus was going to need it if they were going to get out of here before daylight.

Link poured the red liquid down Marcus's throat, holding his nose to make sure that he swallowed it. He smiled when Marcus coughed, slowly coming back into consciousness.

"Ugh...what was that, it tasted vile...?" Marcus raised one of his hands to rub his hand and winced in pain when his hand touched the spot where Dark Link had hit him.

"That was a red potion, vile but a godsend amongst us mortals" Link chuckled quietly looking at Marcus as he managed to get up off the ground. "I wouldn't touch that spot for a few minutes so that the potion can do its magic."

Marcus nodded and started walking, slowly towards the gate of the park.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Marcus stopped and turned around almost forgetting that Link just helped him out.

"Oh right, yes...well we need to find you someplace to stay for a while, so it might as well be at my house. Just follow me!"

Link nodded and retrieved the Master Sword before following Marcus out of the Park.


	10. 10 The Mechanical Beast

The Mechanical Beast

* * *

><p>The night seemed to consume light from the street lamps as Marcus made his way out the park. A light fog had built up, further shortening Marcus's sight. The journey towards his apartment was quick and fast. Neither person wanted to stay outside when they both knew Dark Link could jump them at any moment.<p>

"Are you sure he isn't following us?" Marcus looked back to Link, who was admiring the strange structures that seemed to be homes.

"Yes, I can somewhat sense his presence with the Master Sword and right now my sword is silent."

"Oh...I see, I guess that would make sense. Well that's good as my house is coming up in a few minutes."

The two remained silent for the rest of the journey until Link's ears picked up a faint sound.

"Marcus get down now!"

Marcus didn't hesitate to duck behind the body of a car. Link quickly joined him and drew his bow.

"Something is approaching and it's considerably loud."

Marcus paused for a few second.

"I can't hear anything out of the ordinary"

Link looked at Marcus's ears only now noticing that they were in fact rounded and not pointed like his own. Link then understood that his hearing far superior to the human in front of him. He pointed his bow in the direction of the sound and waited silently.

"I don't think you should do that..." a bright light started to approach, Marcus almost started panicking as he realised what was coming.

"Link, you need to trust me and put away your weapons and stay out of sight."

Link was about to argue that he could take whatever was coming, and then he saw the seriousness in Marcus's face and backed away into the shadows.

The piercing sound of sirens slowly got louder until Link had to clamp his hands over his ears. He risked peeing at the source of the noise and almost went white when he saw the metallic beast zoom past them, not even looking at them. Inside Link saw two people wearing strange clothing as if they only had time to put on half their armour.

Marcus saw the expression on Link's face and chuckled quietly, he stood up, signalling that it was safe to come out, at the same time thinking of a way to describe what had just happened.

"What...was that?" Link grabbed Marcus's arm, perhaps holding it just a bit too tight.

"Whoa...it ok, relax!" Link released the boys arm so that he could explain what happened. "What you just saw is what we call Police. To put it in worlds you may find easier to understand think of it like this; the people inside the metallic vehicle are knights paid to protect the people of this country."

Link nodded as this made sense to him.

"Now for the vehicle, well think of a carriage. I'm sure Zelda must have one. It's like that, however it is able to move without the use of horse because of an engine. What you saw was a Car of more specifically a Police Car as the police were driving it."

Link's face seemed to calm down now he knew the cars were not enemies.

"I see, so the car is really some sort of cart that has this thing called an engine? What's that exactly?"

"An engine is...well...how do I explain it?" Marcus sighed as he knew that he had to be careful with his explanation. "Let's enter my house first; it's that door over there with the 17 on it."

Marcus pulled out his keys from his pocket, grateful that he didn't lose it and opened the door.

"Welcome to my home,"


	11. 11 Shattered Soul

A Soul Shatters

* * *

><p>Link woke up with a sweat. The last thing he remembered was walking into the strange house that belonged to Marcus.<p>

The two had stayed in doors for a few hours, talking more about this world. Marcus had been excited, showing the hero all sorts of machines that Link would never have imagined to exist.

This was a strange world indeed.

The boy had given Link a drink, something to calm him down whilst his body got used to this world. Outside the covered windows flashes of light struck the ground, it had started raining outside, heavy thunder had boomed all around them.

Marcus had noted that they were lucky to get inside before the storm hit.

They say lightning never struck twice, yet Link saw it hit the same spot in short succession. A phenomenon that likely occurred because of Link's forced entry into this world, or perhaps it was a omen that bad times were ahead of them.

Link's hearing dulled immensely, the drink had been much more potent than what he was used to. A series of events occurred, one moment he was staring at Marcus, the next he was outside. There was a screaming woman, a cry of pain, the sight of blood. The events that led to Link's imprisonment were numerous and perhaps frightening for the hero of Hyrule to even think about.

Right now he was behind bars.

Once before the hero had been imprisoned by the Gerudo, however this was different. Instead of sand coloured walls, everything was a light grey. The cold atmosphere reminded Link of the late Ganondorf's castle, ominous to the heart and soul of whomever that dared enter.

"How did I get here?" Link asked himself quietly.

"The same way, we all do hero…" a rough voice chuckled.

Link turned around rapidly, only to pause as a wave of nausea hit him. The last time he felt like this was the morning after drinking that special milk in Termina for the first time.

Dark Link was watching in pleasure.

"This is too good," he chided, "The great Hero of Time…..drunk!"

The shadow almost giggled in delight.

Link tried to look at him, but his form never stood still. Shadows licked the air around him, becoming one with the dead, guilt ridden atmosphere that plagued this room. Trying to grasp the situation he was in, the hero waved his arm in an attempt to ward of the evil apparition.

"What do you want?" Link growled in response.

"I've got new orders," Dark Link replied, "I've been told to kill you."

His voice echoed around the room but his words pierced Link's mind, bringing him back to reality. Dark Link rushed forwards with his blade suddenly in his hand.

Having no space to manoeuvre, Link closed his eye, expecting the attack to be severely painful.

Something was wrong.

Link suddenly lost his sense of awareness and tried to look at Dark Link who was grinning. His soul was falling apart, becoming the mist of a key that coated the dark blade of his counterpart's sword. The acceptance of death that Link thought wouldn't come so quick was replaced with fear when he heard a voice speaking to him.

"I can finally exact my revenge!"

It was far more sinister than Ganondorf's and more ancient in design.

"For countless millennia I have been sleeping in the Master Sword….no more!"

"The blood of the Hero and my Hatred's Physical form will bring me back to this pitiful world."

With this Dark Link changed as well, his form became browner in colour and his face distorted with a bone crunching sound. The metallic sheen of his new body caused Link to shiver in shock as the new form laughed manically.

"This feeling, it is too great. That human before got lucky, but now he is long dead and we are free!" it said in a nonchalant tone.

"The Demon Lord and his Master is back!"


End file.
